Masterettes
by Coleswagger14
Summary: What if Ninjago had been genderbent? Learn how Cale, Zeyn, Jaya, & Kia struggle with each other, as well as their Sensei Wuyu, to find the Golden Weapons, try to rescue Kia's older brother, Nyall, & attempt to stop Garmadana from taking over Ninjago. (Eh, I'm doing my best on the names.) Eventual Cayn, Jayall, Koyd in later chapters.
1. Monastery

_So, first chapter for this experimental story I've got going on in my head. I'm not much for words, so I hope you like it. Remember, like, follow, review! _

_Enjoy! -Coleswagger14_

* * *

The young seventeen year old Italian ruffled her jet black short hair, pulling on her black tights & black tank top. She set a small green amulet around her neck, then set her red framed 'nerd' glasses on her pale tan face. Actually, as much as people told her that she just wore them to show off her hipster style, she really did need them to see.

Her long, slender, yet muscular body still ached from yesterday's training. Her first day as a ninja. Today was her second. No doubt, she was still skeptic about all this, but as she was contemplating her decision to join this organization, she heard Wuyu return from her excursion. She stood to her feet, pulling on her, also black of course, ninja slippers, & went out to meet her teacher.

Wuyu was walking into the monastery gates. Her bamboo staff helped her get over the step down into the main courtyard. Her straw hat covered her face from the sun's hot rays.

Then someone followed her inside. Cale stopped in her tracks. Who was this?

The girl had champagne blonde hair, cyan blue eyes, & a long slim figure. She wasn't very muscular. There was some tone in her arms, & legs. She wore white clothing. Short white crop top, little white short shorts. White sneakers adorned her feet. The girl was incredibly pale. As if a vampire had sucked the very color from her skin.

The ebony haired female screwed up her face in contempt. Why on Ninjago would Wuyu ever bring someone like this into the monastery? She kept herself hidden behind the wooden wall, watching as her sensei walked calmly across the training yard, the other girl trailing after, looking around with sparkling eyes.

"Cale!" Her teacher called out to her, "I know you're behind the doorframe, so you can just come out. Training begins shortly anyway."

Cale laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck, as she walked out from behind her hiding place. The newcomer's eyes widened a little, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Wuyu set one arm out to the blonde, "This is Zeyn. She will be joining you in training to be a ninja. I presume this will be fine with you." Without waiting for an answe. She answered for her young student, "Good."

The short haired teen was left with her jaw open in silent protest, a finger up as she had been about to speak.

She saw Zeyn giggle a bit at this, & Cale shot her a look. Zeyn stopped immediately. The shorter girl smirked, setting her hands on her hips in victory. Wuyu stuck her head out from the door.

"Cale, Zeyn, follow me please instead of staring at each other like neither of you have ever seen another female."

The two girls blushed, then headed off after her into the rooms. They began walking along the many spare bed chambers Wuyu had in her monastery, & Zeyn turned to look at Cale, finally deciding to try to make friends.

"Hi."

Cale didn't shift her gaze, but spoke, "Hey."

"How long have you been training here?"

"Since yesterday."

"oh..." The tall blonde fell silent.

They continued without words, then the sensei stopped them, opening a door at their left, consequentially next to Cale's room. She led the two teenagers inside, standing in the center. "Zeyn, this is your room. It connects with the three joining rooms by sliding screen doors. The handles are at the far left. You'll find clothes in your drawers for training, & sleeping. Any other problems, & please come tell me, & I will do what I can to accommodate you. Questions?"

Zeyn shook her blonde locks with a smile, "No. I will be fine. Thank you." Wuyu returned the grin, then went to close the door to let her newest pupil settle in, "You two chat for a bit. Breakfast in one hour. Then training." And with that, the sensei left them in another awkward silence.

Zeyn glanced again at her teammate. Cale noticed, looking to her, "Hey again. Sorry for earlier. I just didn't know too much about what was goin on. I think sensei already told you my name, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Cale Brookstone." The champagne blonde kept a fairly stoic face, but bowed slightly, & did likewise, "I am Zeyn Julien. It is lovely to meet your acquaintance."

Cale didn't know what to do, & seeing her new roommate bow, decided that would be appropriate.

"So," the raven haired teen began, shuffling her foot, "Guess we're roommates or something. You okay with that?" She earned a quick nod of approval. "Yes, I am alright with the decisions made by our master."

Cale quirked a brow, _'Master? Does she mean sensei? Well, she's kinda weird, but she seems pretty okay. I'm sure she'll be a great asset. She looks very capable.' _Then, beaming up at the taller girl, she showed her around the building, the game room, the dining hall, & at last, back to their rooms, where they dressed for training.

Zeyn looked on a bit blankly as her new friend ruffled her dark hair in the mirror, then happy with it, turned to her, & smiled, in her full outfit. "Ta-da!"

The older girl had not the slightest of how to react. And why had Cale expressed such emotion about changing into a simple training gi? She had to admit, it fit her well in all the right places, but she didn't understand.

"It looks very nice on you." She settled on saying at last.

She nearly gave out a sigh of relief when Cale blushed. The response was correct! Thank goodness. Zeyn fixed her belt one last time, & they went to the dining hall for breakfast. Wuyu already sat at the head of the table, ready with a pot of tea & two teacups for the others, her own in her hand. Various fruits sat in bowls, sliced, & prepared for consumption. Apparently, this was what the sensei thought of as a full meal.

Yet, it didn't phase Cale in the least bit. She didn't eat much anyways. It wasn't like she was changing her habits. Zeyn on the other hand, how much did she usually eat? Was this going to be enough for her?

Cale sat herself down on the bench that ran along the side of the low tea table. Zeyn found a spot next to her, & began to fill her cup with tea, moving on to the fruit & starting to eat. The ebony haired blinked, then began her meal as well. The sensei watched the two females in silence, a smirk etched onto her lips as she took a sip of her drink.


	2. The Oddity

_What a wonderful, rainy afternoon I'm getting. Eh, it could be worse. I could still be stuck on the bus right now. Glad I'm writing instead! So, I've had people asking me to hurry up with updates, and I promise I'll start doing better in that category. Enjoy chapter two!_

_Au revíor! -Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cale rubbed her somewhat sore muscles. After yesterday's intense training, her body ached. Zeyn, her counterpart, hadn't even seemed to be affected by the workout, and slept peacefully the night before. Cale had stayed up all night; choosing to think about what the next few months could bring. She had immediately realized that all of her thought webs had ended with Zeyn, and finally decided to call it a night.

She had woken early this morning, and was sipping tea in her bedroom, staring across the chamber through the open door of her teammate. The blonde was deep asleep in a meditative position. This was what caused her to stare.

The fact that the girl could sleep sitting up with her legs twisted like a pretzel and her hands clasped in her lap made Cale think of her as some sort of oddity. It wasn't natural to the girl, and she didn't really know how to take it. She knew everyone had their own quirks, but this beat all.

Zeyn suddenly opened her eyes, letting out a small yawn. Cale instantly turned her body to the window, glancing at her acquaintance from the corner of her eye.

The female stood slowly, stretching to wake herself, then went off to the bathroom. 'So, she didn't see me. I guess it's for the better.'

She took another soft sip from her teacup. Outside, the world was just starting to rise. The sun peeked out from behind the mountain tops, spreading warm, orange light everywhere. Birds chirped somewhere in the distant forests, filling the air with their sweet songs. Mist encircled the peaks of higher mountains making them look like a painting from one of the monastery's tapestries. She could hear the fisherman in the village far below as they shouted for nets as their day began.

Cale pulled her jacket tightly around her shivering body. Despite the beauty of the dawn, it was still very chilly. A steady breeze whipped through the open window, sending goosebumps along her skin.

She heard footsteps creak at her back, and turned her head. Zeyn stood; fully dressed in her ninja uniform, at the doorway. A smile was plastered on the pale girl's face, giving her a look of a china doll. She waved tentatively to her friend, "Good morning." Cale returned the grin, standing, and setting down her tea, "Mornin. Sleep well last night?" Zeyn nodded, "Yes, I did. Did you gain enough rest as well?" The ebony haired girl shrugged, "Eh. Not really, but that isn't gonna stop me."

"Ah." Was the only response. Zeyn looked back up, tilting her head to the side a bit, "Why were you watching me?"

Cale's head snapped up, eyes wide, a frown on her lips, "Ex_cuse_ me?" Zeyn straightened, strolling over to sit next to the latter, "You are excused. Again, why were you watching me as I slept?" "You just looked a little wierd all screwed up like that. Anyways, I thought it was interesting. Uhm," she paused, hoping to change the subject, "We've got an hour or two before training begins... Care for a walk in the village? We could shop a little." A smile came over the bombshell blonde, and she pulled a lock of hair out of her face, "Yes, I'd like that very much. Should I bring cash?"

"Yeah, I will too. Come on. Time's wasting!" Cale made a grab for her leather satchel, slinging it over her shoulder and tightening it around her. Zeyn chuckled, taking out a small wallet and stuffing it in one of the many pockets in her gi pants.

The two quickly snuck out of the rooms to the courtyard, then slipped out the main gates of the monastery, and down the many steps to the town below.

Finally they reached the bottom, and began to walk among the villas, and marketplaces of Kayumi Village. A subtle wind flowed softly; an enormous difference to the whipping, zero degree air that radiated at the mountain peak where they resided.

Zeyn suddenly pulled at Cale's arm, directing the girl to a vendor at their left. "Hey!" "I am sorry, I just thought you might like what I've found." The pale female held up an obsidian amulet suspended in the air by a thin silver chain. Zeyn blushed, beaming at the red that ran along her teammate's cheeks, "What do you think? It reminded me of you." "I like it. It's really nice." Cale chuckled as she pulled out a wad of money from her bag. A gentle hand stopped her.

"_I_ am paying. Do not bother."

The shorter quirked a brow, "What? No, you don't need to do that. I can-"

"I insist."

Chocolate brown eyes widened, "Oh, okay. Thank you."

Zeyn flashed a bright grin, "You're welcome." She set the necklace on the counter, haggling with the salesman until she hit a price she could afford. She paid quickly, thanking him for the business, and strolled back over to her friend.

She went behind her, setting the chain around her neck, "Can you hold it steady? I do not want it to fall when I put this on you." Cale nodded, putting her hand on the amulet, and heard the click of a secured clasp. "There. You look lovely." Her face flushed again at her acquaintance's compliment. "Turn around. I can't see how the stone looks if you have your back to me."

Cale sighed, rotating her body to face Zeyn's, "Well?" "Again, I say it looks beautiful on you. I chose well."

"Hey, we need to get back before Sensei finds out we left. She'll end up giving us double the work if we don't." Zeyn nodded, following the muscular girl who had begun to jog off to the steps that led to their home.

* * *

_Okay, how am I doing? I would love to hear from you guys. It really means a lot to me. Hope you have a great day! _

_Cale- Wait! I didn't say goodbye to them yet!_

_me- You had your chance. They might be busy. _

_Cale-*makes a puppy dog face* Pwease?_

_me- Get back to the monastery. Anyway, bye guys! _

_-Coleswagger14_


	3. Demons, and Dreams

_Hi! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Prom and all. Anyway, here's chapter three!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

_Warm, gentle hands shifted short, black bangs out of the shorter's face. _

_"Z-Zeyn..."_

_A light blush spread along Cale's tan face. The blond across from her smiled, "Cale, why has no one ever told you that you are stunning?" The blush turned into a plaster of sweat and heat along the face and neck of the latter. Cale could feel her body start shaking. something was wrong. Deadly wrong. This shouldn't be- no, this was exactly what she wanted. This was perfect._

_She could feel two arms wrapping around her muscular waist, pulling her body closer to Zeyn. "Mmm..." She tucked her head under the latter's neck, throwing her arms around the thin shoulders in an embrace._

_Fire shot through her body. She couldn't stand the distance anymore. With a quick twist of her figure, she fell backwards onto the hard ground. Zeyn let out a squeak as she toppled on top of her, and their lips crashed against each other's. Both let out a moan, and it quickly escalated into a passionate, hungry fight for dominance. She felt a hand grip the hem of her shirt, and a cry as she bucked up at the body bent over her._

_A lot of sloppy, wet kisses were laid to her body in various places, and all she could do was pant, and moan as it continued._

Cale jolted awake. What had all that been about?! That wasn't right. No, Definitely not. Zeyn had been all over the place in that dream. Why Zeyn? What right did the platinum blonde female have that she had found her way into Cale's nighttime restings?

She glanced over to the open panel that joined their rooms. The tall teen was deep in slumber. Soft breathing, and the occasional moan were heard from her, but nothing more.

"It's okay. It's okay." She told herself. She turned her head to the open window and gazed out into the moonlit courtyard.

Cale suddenly heard the soft _pit pat_ of small feet against the cold tiles in the monastery. Her ears twitched, and she struggled to locate the origin of the sound. It came again, louder this time. Finally, to her horror, a figure finally appeared near the shadows of the west wall. It's body was maimed and shredded, and it's face was a mash-up of scales, brunt flesh, and torn skin. Its eyes were hardly even eyes. Small, pinpricks of pupils sat in the middle of pure yellow irises and what should have been the whites of their eyes were the same substance.

The adrenaline kicked into her body, and it was all she could do to keep from screaming in terror. Instead, she gave a swallow, then silently tiptoed over to the sleeping form of her teammate.

"Zeyn! Zeyn, wake up!" She whispered urgently, shaking the tall figure in front of her. Zeyn woke with a start, and Cale slapped a hand to the pale lips to stop the yell from exiting the blonde's mouth.

"Don't say a word." The ebony haired girl yanked her friend up, pulling her fervently to the window to point to the ghostly being.

Zeyn's ice blue eyes widened in shock, and she hurried back to where Cale stood gripping her head, trying to rid her mind of the memory. Trying to delete the picture from her mind.

"Cale, it will be alright. Do not worry."

The Italian laughed harshly, "_**Don't worry**_? Seriously? There's a **demon** out there and you're telling me _**DON'T WORRY**_?!"

Zeyn gave a soft sigh, "You are hallucinating. There is nothing there. Come," she took the tan hand in her own and led her to the window, "Look."

Cale shook her head as she saw the figure still standing there, "It's there! Why can't you see it?!" The latter clenched a fist, "I would be able to see '_it_' if '_it_' was real. There is _nothing_. _Nothing_, and _no one_. You are not seeing correctly."

The shorter slipped down the wall to the floor, holding her head.

"Cale-" Zeyn stopped.

It was useless trying to change the girl's mind anyway. Instead, she took a seat behind the muscular body, pulling the smaller female into her lap; rocking their bodies side to side as one would a young child.

Cale was sniffling. Yet, as she felt Zeyn's chest against her back, she leaned into the embrace, setting her head at the thin shoulder near her face. She felt a soft kiss to her hair, and a tiny moan flitted from her lips.

"Zeyn," she murmured, "I like that."

Zeyn's body shook slightly with suppressed laughter, "You like that?" This earned a nod, so the blonde laid more kisses to the younger's neck. Cale couldn't help but sigh every time those pale lips were pressed to her skin. Eventually, she felt a tiny nip to her shoulder, and turned in time to see Zeyn lay a kiss directly to her mouth.

Her first impulse was to back away and slap the girl, but rather than that option, she kissed back. Soft moans escaped both ninja in training. Little squeaks when one of them bit the other's lips. Snickers, and roaming hands.

At last, after a heated finish of licks, they parted.

* * *

_Well? Drama much? Told you guys I was gonna make these two canon! And for the mysterious demon... He's gonna be very important later on. Again, Sorry for the late update. I'm super busy. I've got several stories I'm working on all at one time, and then add school, homework, my part-time job, and then my books, and music to work on. It's been quite a ride these last few months. Anyways, I hope you loved this chapter! Review, like, follow! :) _

_-Coleswagger14_


End file.
